


Taking Time to Relax

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Eternal Sterek, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Porn With Plot, Protective Derek, Sexy Times, Vacation, hopeless romantic derek, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Derek and Stiles deserve some time off and take it, enjoying the time they spend together. (I really suck at summaries)





	Taking Time to Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batwynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/gifts).



> I suck at titles, I really do. Anyway, this is a self-indulgent fic/excuse for me to write more Sterek fluff. So this is Sterek, together, on vacation, being dorks in love. Also this was a birthday gift for the ever amazing [Batwynn](http://batwynn.tumblr.com/), to which he gave me permission to post on here. I hope those who read it enjoy! (Also any typos I missed are all my fault because I didn't get a beta to read this lol)

“Derek, Derek, Derekkkkkk. Wake upppppp.”

“Stiles, I swear to God. I will strangle you.”

“There’s my grumpy lover.” Stiles teased, draped sideways over Derek, who opened one eye, and did his best to glare Stiles to death. Stiles simply grinned before giving Derek’s ass a quick slap. “Come on, we’re on vacation. We don’t want to waste time sleeping.”

“What time is it anyway?” Derek asked on a yawn.

“Seven I think? Seven-ish.”

Derek groaned, and covered his head with his pillow.

“Come on! I let you sleep in!”

“Seven am is not sleeping in. Did you have coffee already? You’re too damn perky for how early it is.”

Stiles grinned, leaning down to kiss one of Derek’s bare shoulders. “Mm, maybe. And there may be a cup of coffee for you too, if you get up that is.”

“Slave driver.” Derek groused, but found himself sitting up, then murmuring thanks when Stiles did indeed bring him a cup of coffee. “You remember vacation also means sleeping in sometimes, right Stiles?”

Stiles rolled his eyes but grinned again. “I’ll let you sleep in tomorrow, I swear. I’ll wake you at eight instead of seven.” Stiles promised and snickered, barely avoiding the grab Derek made for him. “Ah uh, lover. No nookie for you until later tonight. Or, if you want to join me in the shower…” He teased, making his way to the bathroom. 

Derek drained the rest of his coffee and followed Stiles quickly. 

 

“So why can’t we stay here for the rest of our lives?” Stiles asked later, as he and Derek cozied up together on the porch swing. 

“I mean we could, if you wanted to.” Derek said casually, enjoying the view of the ocean in front of them. This vacation had been one that he had been looking forward to for months now. And now that they were staying in the cozy beach cottage on their own private strip of an island, Derek was glad he they had come. “The FBI did offer you that consultant job. You could work anywhere with that line of work, right?” Stiles shifted, lying his head down in Derek’s lap to look up at him. He didn’t say anything for a long moment and Derek worried he had gone too far. So, he spoke up quickly again. “I mean obviously, we’d get your father to retire and move here too. And the others. I didn’t necessarily mean just us. I don’t want you to think that—”

Stiles reached up to place his finger against Derek’s mouth, shushing him. Then Stiles grinned and spoke up. “How cool would that be? Living the rest of our days on our own version of paradise. Dad would love it here too. Well, if we could ever convince him to retire. I think he’d take up fishing as a hobby and be good at it. And the others? Oh yeah, they’d love it here.” Stiles let out a content sigh. “Something to think about for sure.”

Derek was quiet for a moment but then smiled, leaning down to give Stiles a kiss, murmuring quietly, “I love you.”

 

They weren’t completely alone on the island of course. There was a resort a couple of miles away that was easily accessible with the ATV that had come with the rental of the cottage. And though there was plenty of food at the cottage, Stiles had coaxed Derek out of a night in, curious to check out the resort since they had only been inside enough to get the keys for the cottage the day before. 

An hour later, after a delicious dinner, Derek was doing his best to ignore the pleading look Stiles was giving him. “No.”

“Please Derek? Just one dance. You have waltzed before. We did on our dating anniversary. I promise we can sit after one dance.”

Derek smirked but was taking a sip of his drink, so Stiles missed it. Derek knew he was going to give in. He would do almost anything Stiles asked of him. But it was fun to tease his lover too. 

“Excuse me, you two are fine, strapping men. Would one of you care to dance with me?” Both Derek and Stiles look up, seeing an elderly woman smiling at them both. “See my husband?” She pointed behind her at a table where an elderly man sat, sipping from a glass. “I’ve already tired him out. But I have the energy for one more dance. Would either of you be willing to indulge this little old lady?”

Derek opened his mouth, but Stiles saw an opportunity and spoke up first, “Derek would love to.”

Derek frowned. “I would?”

“You would.” Stiles said and grinned as he shoved at Derek’s shoulder.

Derek rolled his eyes but stood up, holding his arm out for the woman. “Ma’am.”

“Oh how delightful! I would not have been offended if you told me no.” She admitted, looping her arm through his as they walked towards the dance area the bar had, where a few other couples danced. “I’m Crystal by the way, and you are?”

“Derek, Ma’am.” He told her, getting them into position. 

“Derek, what a good, strong name. You realize your young man has a plan, right?”

Derek almost missed a step in surprise. “I’m sorry?”

Crystal laughed. “Your young man? He has a plan. He’s looking over here quite mischievously.”

And it all clicked in Derek’s mind. He huffed but then chuckled. “He wanted me to dance with him. I was going to agree but I had to tease him a bit first. I guess he thinks that since I’m already dancing, he’ll be able to sneak in when you and I are done.”

“Smart man.” Crystal observed, surprising Derek at how fluid she was with the waltz. “How long have you two been together? You’re very cute together and I can tell your bond is strong.”

Derek was silent for a moment, hesitating. He wasn’t ashamed of the relationship he had with Stiles and never would be. But he didn’t want to get into an argument with Crystal if she had any issues with two men being together. Although she had complimented them, which allowed Derek to relax again. “Thank you. I’ve known him for almost 5 years and we’ve been dating since about 2 years ago.”

“Well isn’t that sweet. Just dating still? I knew my hubby Aaron was the one after six months; proposed to him on our six-month anniversary and we were married a month later.” Derek realized he was staring at Crystal in surprise when she laughed at his expression. “What? Do you think true love needs more time? Aaron and I have been married for forty-six years now. We come here every year for our anniversary.”

“Ah no, Ma’am. I mean no disrespect. I know that love can work that way. And I’m not hesitating, I mean not like one might think.” Derek paused again, surprised at the ease in which he could talk to Crystal. “He’s it for me, I know that for a fact.”

The song ended, and Crystal stopped moving, smiling up at Derek. “As sappy as this sounds, I can hear in your voice how much you love him. And he—Oh dear.” She finished, biting back a smile. “It seems you left him alone too long.”

“What?” Derek turned his head and sure enough, there was a man on one side of Stiles, and a woman on the other, leaning in close. Stiles was being his usual friendly self, smiling at them. Derek’s hearing picked up the couple clearly flirting with Stiles, but Stiles was being oblivious to their attention, listening to the activities they listed that the resort offered, and if he was interested in joining them for some. 

“Do you need back up?”

“Huh?” Derek looked to Crystal and saw her giving him a mischievous smile. 

“Prying the predators off their targeted prey. I give a mean right hook.”

Derek tried not to laugh, he really did. Crystal was too great. “I appreciate that, I do. But I can take care of it.”

“Alright dear. Thank you for dancing with me.” She reached up to pat his cheek. “We’ll be around if you kids decide to sit down for a meal with us. I promise we won’t bore you.”

“Oh I’m sure you’re never a bore, Ma’am.”

Crystal cackled at that and headed back to her husband. Derek turned his attention back to Stiles and sighed. He loved Stiles with everything he was, but Stiles was clueless when it came to someone flirting with him. It had taken him a while to realize Derek had been flirting with him before they had started dating too. Derek moved over to the bar and slid his arms around Stiles’ waist, pressing against his back, giving the couple a look. “I thought we were going to dance, Stiles. You left me hanging.”

Stiles looked up with a grin. “I got distracted. Joey and Kaia here were telling me about the resort activities available and inviting us to join them. Isn’t that cool?”

“Oh really?” Derek asked, lifting a brow at the woman, who was giving him a once over, licking her lips.

“Mm, well we didn’t realize Stiles was with someone, but plans can be adjusted. Isn’t that right, Joey?”

Joey was giving Stiles a similar once over, and Derek found that he wanted to be done with them. The way they eyed both he and Stiles brought back unwanted memories. “Sure, Kaia, the more the merrier. What do you say, gentlemen? Want to join us for some activities?”

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but Derek caught his boyfriend off guard by turning then lifting Stiles over his shoulder. “Derek, what the hell?”

“Sorry, no can do. I don’t share Stiles; ever.” Derek stated and put enough venom in his voice that had the couple shrinking back in surprise. “Excuse us.” He finished and headed for the ATV, the sound of Crystal applauding following them. When he set Stiles down on the ATV, he was treated to a glare from Stiles. 

“Want to tell me what that was about, He-Man?”

“Seriously, Stiles? You’re going to sit there and tell me you didn’t realize they were blatantly flirting with you?”

“Derek, don’t be ridiculous. They were just telling me about the resort and how…” He trailed off and it took him a moment. Then he slapped his forehead and groaned, “Ugh. Why is it that now that I’m in a committed relationship, people want to flirt with me? I’m taken. T-A-K-E-N. Do I have to stamp it on my forehead?”

Derek smirked, getting on the ATV in front of Stiles, waiting for him to hold on. “No, but I can remind you how taken you are when we get back to the cottage if you want.”

“Mm, I like it when you make promises like that, Sourwolf.” Stiles teased and held on as they headed back to the cottage.

When they were inside, Derek hit the lights and pulled Stiles close to him kiss, pausing when Stiles’ fingers hesitated over Derek’s chest. “What’s wrong?”

“You know I don’t just like your looks, right?”

Derek frowned. “What?”

“It finally clicked, and I can tell it bothered you just how much they were eye-fucking the two of us. It’s a bad memory and I just wanted to reassure you. Yes, you’re gorgeous. That fact isn’t going to change. You’ll be sixty and still fucking sexy. But you know I look at more than just your looks, right? That even when I mention how hot you are and stuff, I mean more than just the exterior.”

“Stiles.” Derek huffed before he pulled Stiles in for a quick kiss. “You idiot. I love you.”

“Hey, I’m offended. Why am I an idiot?”

“Because I know those things already. You’ve never seen me like anyone else has. You see all of me when you look at me. Why do you think I love you as much as I do?”

Stiles blinked then grinned. “Sappy Derek. Wanna bone?”

“I take it back. I don’t love you.”

Stiles laughed. “Yes, you do.”

“Fine.” Derek reached for Stiles again, lifting him to drop him down on the bed. “I guess I love you.” He murmured, already reaching for Stiles’ clothes. 

But Stiles stopped him, and Derek looked up at him curiously. Stiles grinned. “Also, because it must be said, fuck that couple. You’re mine and mine alone. I’ll grr and rawr at anyone who thinks differently.”

Derek rolled his eyes before leaning up to kiss Stiles. “Show me then; remind me who I belong to.” 

 

Clothes were discarded after that and Derek let out a soft groan when Stiles teased along the cleft of his ass with a couple of lubed fingers. Derek opened his legs more in blatant invitation, but Stiles continued to be a tease, only brushing against Derek’s entrance. After another minute of this, Derek growled. “Damn it Stiles, if you don’t quit—Fuck!” He groaned, back arching when Stiles thrust two fingers into Derek’s ass, immediately curling said fingers to stimulate Derek’s prostate. 

“Sorry, were you telling me what to do?” Stiles asked with a wide grin on his face, enjoying the way Derek squirmed as Stiles continued to move his fingers.

“Fuck Stiles, you know I…” He squirmed more, cock letting out another dribble of pre-come. “...You know I can’t last like this.”

“Mm, I know.” Stiles teased just a bit longer, until he noticed Derek was tensing more. Then he removed his fingers, seeing Derek sag in relief. “It always makes me happy to know that I can get you there in mere moments; that I can make you that crazy.” He murmured, generously coating his cock with lube. Then he leaned over, kissing along Derek’s neck, his chest, then back up to his mouth. Their tongues danced until Stiles pulled back, kissing Derek’s nose before he moved closer, coaxing Derek’s legs back, giving Stiles the gorgeous view of Derek in a pose of supplication. “Ready?”

“For you? Always.” Derek stated and let out another groan when Stiles slid home before he opened his mouth for Stiles’ eager kisses. They had done this hundreds of times now, alternating who bottomed because they loved taking turns. 

“I love you.” Stiles panted against Derek’s mouth even as he kept his hips moving, every thrust making Derek’s pleasure spike. “I love you so damn much, Derek.”

Derek cursed as Stiles moved in just the right way and Derek’s cock throbbed. “I’ll tell you the same when my brain isn’t coming out of my dick.”

Stiles laughed at that, reaching between them to wrap his fist around Derek’s cock, jerking it just the way he knew would make Derek cross-eyed in seconds.

“Shit, Stiles.” Derek cursed some more. “I’m going to come. Fuck, I…”

“Let go.” Stiles interrupted Derek with another quick kiss. “Let go, love. Let go.”

With those words uttered, Derek groaned long and loud, cock shooting in Stiles’ fist, muscles clenching hard around Stiles’ dick.

“Fuck.” Was all Stiles managed to say before he emptied himself into Derek. He tried to stay up, but his muscles quivered, and he collapsed on top of Derek. “Give me a minute.” He panted. “And then I’ll move.” He finished, breath heaving. 

Derek chuckled, trying to catch his breath too. “It’s not like we’re going anywhere.”

“Yeah, but dried jizz is going to be super gross in a little bit.”

“You’re such a romantic, Stiles.”

“Yeah and you love me.” Stiles grinned then let out a huff of air when Derek flipped him on to his back. 

“I do, which is why I’m being the bigger man and getting us a washcloth.” Derek stated before heading to the bathroom. 

When they were cleaned up and curled under the sheets, Stiles lay his head on Derek’s chest, murmuring sleepily, “Best vacation ever.” 

And as Derek looked down at his boyfriend, he knew it was time. 

 

“Come on sleepyhead, time to get up.”

“Huh?” Stiles blinked bleary eyes open and looked up at the face of a smiling Derek. “How are you up before me? What time is it?”

“Six-thirty. Apparently, I tired you out last night. Come on, the sun is about to finish rising. I have coffee for us on the porch.”

Stiles grumbled but got up, putting on a pair of boxers before following Derek outside. “Oh wow.” He said in awe as he watched the colors of the sun as it rose over the ocean. “Damn, this is cool. We need to see this every morning, Derek.” He turned to grin at Derek, but his eyes widened, almost comically so, when he saw Derek down on one knee, holding out a ring. 

“I was going to wait until we got back home. But something told me to bring the ring on this vacation and I know why now. Because here, on this strip of paradise that is all ours for now, I was meant to ask you. So…” Derek had to clear his throat because his voice was full of emotion. “...Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski, you would give me the greatest honor if you accepted this proposal to marry me.”

“Derek.” Stiles’ grin could have lit a thousand light bulbs as he kneeled in front of Derek, taking the ring. “What makes you think I would say anything other than “Yes”?”

“So the answer is yes?” Derek asked rhetorically, and Stiles rolled his eyes, before leaning in to kiss Derek.

“Yes, a thousand times yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You read it! Or skipped to the bottom at least to read these notes lol. Sterek and Malec own my ass so it was a pleasure to write this, especially considering it was a gift I was very excited to write. Anyway! If you want to follow me on my tumblr, where I post a lot of Malec and Sterek related things, I am here: [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/) Thank you and much love to all!


End file.
